


call

by denimcharlie



Series: macdennis [5]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 16:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10251341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denimcharlie/pseuds/denimcharlie





	

mac wanted to save his and dennis’ relationship,

_they had been drifting apart for months and they both knew it._

_they loved each other unconditionally but mac felt that with every passing day he was losing his best friend,_

_his partner in crime._

_his love._

_when he found the note on their dresser, he knew that that was it._

_**‘i think this was all an illusion, den x’** _

_he knew he had two options, to wallow in his own sadness or to accept what was happening and try his hardest to move on._

_**‘dennis isn’t here’** _

_he says to himself his statement hit him, hard._

_the man he had loved since the day he had come to find mac under the bleachers to score some weed was gone, and he didn’t know if it was forever._

_he tried calling him._

_**‘you have reached the voicemail of dennis reynolds’** _

_he tried calling him again_

_**‘you have reached the voicemail of dennis reynolds’** _

_ever since the night he’d stayed at charlie’s mom’s and saw how she acted when something bad was happening,_

_he had started doing things in three’s_

_so, for the third and final time he unlocked his phone, his finger hovering over the call button._

_“hey” said dennis’ smooth voice from the other end “i knew you’d call three times”_

_“how long have you been gone den?” mac says almost a whisper_

_“about 6 hours, i woke up at 5 and didn’t want to wake you” he admits,_

_mac’s whole body tingled hearing his voice, it felt like he was still here._

_before mac could even comprehend what to say back to dennis he heard_

_“i miss you, i made the wrong decision” mac felt a sense of relief wash over his body_

_“i’m glad” he responds “_

_i want to make this work because i love you” dennis admits “a lot”_


End file.
